


Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby

by thirstyateez_1117



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, College, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Top Park Seonghwa, brat sannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/pseuds/thirstyateez_1117
Summary: San is a broke college student, Seonghwa is the CEO of a major company.orSeonghwa likes the pretty boy at one of the cafes he owns so he becomes his secret sugar daddy.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 102





	Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, its been a while. I started this fic in November and I finally got around to finishing it. The smut is so bad but like. I dont care at this point I just wanted to finish this so I can move on to a new fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There sat San, once more. Taking and making orders for the students of the university he attended. 

Like most, he was a broke college student, he needed money, and if working as a barista to caffeine fueled young adults was his only way to get money, then that's what he would do. 

The coffee shop, named, Mars Coffee, was a huge coffee shop chain that took over almost every street corner in Korea. It was the most popular coffee shop to grace the Korean population, everyone loved it. 

Today was just like any other day, waking up at the break of dawn and going to work until early noon, then going to his classes. 

San stands behind the stand waiting for the next customer to enter. 

Thinking there was no avail, he walks to the table in the back corner where his friends sit. 

“Guys, This is getting old, we are getting so slow, I’m doing nothing.” San sighs, standing by the table. 

His roommate, Wooyoung, looks up at him past the rim of his coffee cup, “Yes, but you’re getting paid to do nothing, I think it's a win-win type of situation my friend.” 

San sighs, looking at the younger with a dark glint in his eyes, “I would rather be running my ass off then doing nothing, it’s boring.” 

“Well, Mr.Bored, you have a new customer.” Their other friend, Yeosang says, pointing towards the door, where a man stands. 

San swears he stopped breathing for a second. The tall man, clad in a suit, blonde hair slicked back off of his forehead, features sharp and glare professional. San recognized him off the bat. He had only ever seen him in the media and in a photo on the wall of the shop. 

This man was Park Seonghwa, owner and CEO of Mars Coffee. 

San smiles at his friends before rushing off to the man, “Hello, Welcome to Mars Coffee, may I get you a table sir?” San asks, a bright smile on his face, dimples showing oh so beautifully on his face. 

The man simply smiles with a nod, San grabbing a menu from the stand and leading the man to a table. 

The man sits, looking up to San with a smile, “My name is San and I’ll be serving you today, What can I start you off with sir?” He asks, pulling out his order pad and clicking his pen. 

Seonghwa smiles, “Hm, I’ll take a caramel cappuccino with almond milk please.” He says, looking at the menu. 

San smiles in return, “Of course, anything else, or would you like to look for a moment?” He asks, jotting down the order. 

Seonghwa simply shakes his head, “I’ll look for a moment, thank you.” 

San nods before rushing off to start the coffee. 

He was losing his mind. He was the waiter, to the fucking CEO of the franchise he works for. This is crazy and he absolutely can not fuck up in the slightest, or else he is royally screwed. 

He finishes the coffee, and walks it back to the table, setting it down, along with a set of silverware and a straw. 

“Anything else I can grab for you sir?” He asks, smiling brightly, not letting his nerves get the best of him. 

“I will take a double chocolate brownie and, what else would you recommend?” He asks, smiling almost goofily up at San. 

San thinks for a moment, tapping his chin with his pen, “I personally find the honey buns amazing.” He says, the same bright smile on his face. 

Seonghwa thinks for a moment, “I’ll take the honey bun too then, hopefully it's as sweet as you.” He says with a smirk and not-so-subtle wink. 

Sans customer service facade breaks for a split second as he chokes on air, face flushing a bright red. 

“I-uh, maybe. Would you like those heated up sir?” He asks, trying to recover and not show how very obviously flustered he is. 

Seongwha nods, San smiling before running off to heat up the brownie and honey bun, his brain moving at a thousand miles an hour. 

Did the CEO of Mars Coffee just flirt with him? He thinks he did. Woah. 

San carries the food to the table, setting them down in front of the other, “Here you go sir, I’ll be right back to check in on you.” 

As San turns to run off, a hand grabs his wrist, making him let out a small squeak of surprise, he turns looking at the other, who uses his empty hand to motion for the other to bend towards him. 

San, not wanting to be disrespectful, follows the demand. 

Seonghwa whispers in his ear, “No need to be so formal dear, Just call me Seonghwa okay?” 

San pulls back just enough to be face to face with the other, nodding shallowly before walking backwards, his wrist slipping slowly from his wrist before he rushes over to his friends table, throwing himself into the seat beside Wooyoung.

“Holy fucking shit guys.” He mumbles, them all looking at the distressed San with amusement on their faces. 

“So, how's it going with Mr.Scary-but-hot man?” Yunho asks, smiling as he sips his coffee. 

“Thats not just any man guys, hes the fucking CEO of Mars Coffee.” He replies, causing Yunho to choke on the coffee he was drinking. 

Wooyoung looks at him with wide eyes, “The CEO? Like Owner and creator?” 

San simply nods, his head in his hands, “Yes and i’m 90% sure he’s flirting with me but Im stupid so maybe its my lonely brain making up shit.” 

“We will be the judges of that, go back to his table, and we will linger at the front and see.” Yeosang says, smiling at San, who is wearing a face of horror, but he nods. 

He gets up and walks back over to Seonghwas table, “Is everything okay si- Seonghwa?” He asks, barely remembering to call him by his real name. 

“It’s amazing San, I thank you for recommending the honey bun, it is amazing, but I’m still not sure if it's as sweet as you.” He says, with the same smirk on his face. 

A chorus of laughs erupt from behind where San stands, who turns to see the backs of his friends who stand at the front, paying for the meal with his coworker. 

“I doubt that a lot, I can be pretty mean if I chose to be.” San says with a smile and small laugh. 

Seonghwa motions to the seat across from him, “Have a seat San, you’ve been on your feet all day.” 

San simply shakes his head, kindly saying, “I would love to, but I would have to decline, I’m really not allowed to sit on the job.” 

Seonghwa smiles brightly, “San, say is your manager around?” He asks, tilting his head. 

San thinks, then nods, “Yuh, yeah Mr.Kim is in the back making some pastries, would you like me to grab him for you?” 

Seonghwa nods, San smiling before running off to grab the manager. Did he do something wrong? Did he just want to speak to the man running his store? Nerves were running through Sans veins. 

He approaches his manager, a short man with bright blue hair, “Um, Hongjoong, there is a customer who would like to speak with you.” 

Hongjoong sighs loudly, “San, make them wait I’m busy.” 

San laughs shortly before looking back to Hongjoong, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

Hongjoong shoots San a glare before asking a angry “Why is that?” 

“It’s Mr. Park Seonghwa, the CEO of Mars Coffee.” He replies, voice monotone. 

Hongjoongs face lights up in a panic, “Why didn't you just start with that holy shit San.” He says, rushing to wash his hands and run out of the kitchen. 

San slowly walks out, walking up to his friends who wait by the door. 

“Get you some of that San, he’s so into you.” Wooyoung says with a smile and wiggling eyebrows. 

San simply rolls his eyes, jumping slightly when a hand lands on his shoulder, He turns to see Hongjoong. 

“San, I dont know what the fuck you did but this man is asking for your fucking paper work.” He growls, rushing back into the back office. 

San looks to his friends, eyes wide, “Why the fuck does he want my paper work?” 

They all shrug in unison. San shakes his head, waving goodbye to his friends as they leave. 

He walks back to Seonghwas table, smiling, nerves taking over his body. 

“Do you need anything else right now?” He asks, looking down to Seonghwa, who looks up with an equally bright smile. 

“Just the bill and your number.” He smiles. 

San once again chokes on nothing, abruptly being pushed over by a rushing Hongjoong. The push urged San to stumble, falling straight at the floor, bracing for impact, San never feels it, but does feel a strong grip on his body. 

Composing himself, he looks up to see Seonghwa staring at him, a sweet smile on his face, helping San to his feet again. 

Seonghwas demeanor changes tenfold when he looks to Hongjoong, the look on his face was far from the soft and sweet smile he wore when looking at San. 

“You know Hongjoong, you should really be aware of where you’re going.” He says, voice deep and harsh. 

Hongjoongs face tenses, “I-i’m sorry, I was just getting the paperwork you asked for.” 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, reaching a hand out to receive the papers, grabbing them and flipping through them. 

“Thank you Hongjoong.” He sighs, before standing, San leading him to the register. 

“That’ll be 11.17.” San says after ringing up the order, Seonghwa pulls out his card, inserting it into the machine and going through the transaction. 

The finished transaction pops up on Sans screen, the large black letters, ‘Tip: $100.00” on the screen, San looks up, eyes wide, Seonghwa smiling. 

“So what about that number hm?” Seonghwa asks, leaning on the counter like he wasn’t a 20-something year old businessman. 

San laughs shallowly, before grabbing a small piece of paper, scribbling his number down on it and handing it to the older. 

Seonghwa smiles down at the paper, before slipping it into his jacket pocket. 

He waves smally before turning to walk out, leaving San gaping like a fish at the computer screen. 

“Shut your fucking mouth dear lord Sa- Holy shit did he leave you that tip?” Hongjoong says rounding the counter and looking at the screen. 

San simply nods, looking back up at the door the man left through. 

  
  


\------------------------

Seonghwa had only messaged San a few times since they met at the coffee shop, but San couldn’t blame him for his rare messages, he was a huge company owner. 

But what was weird, is San started getting LARGE bonuses on his paychecks, ranging anywhere from $100 to $500, which upset his coworkers highly, but when he asked Hongjoong about it, he was just as confused as San was. 

He was also receiving letters in the mail, kind words, urging him to work hard and that he's doing a great job, with a check attached, anonymously signed to him, these prices reaching well into the 4 digits. 

San refused to spend those checks, he just left them on his desk, confused on why he was getting thousands of dollars a week. 

“San, if you got a sugar daddy and didn’t tell us, that's okay, we won't judge you.” Wooyoung says, eating a brownie, San sighing. It was his off day, but they still all decided to congregate at the coffee shop to grab some coffee and food. 

“I do not have a sugar daddy, I have no clue where the money is coming from.” San says, looking at his friends, who just simply look at him with faces of pure disbelief. 

They sit and talk for what felt like hours, just chatting over coffee and sweets. 

“Woah San, don’t look now but your rich lover boy just walked in.” Yunho mumbles, pointing behind San. 

San turns to look, and sure enough, there stands Seonghwa, but this time he wasn’t wearing a suit, with slicked back hair, he was clad in ripped jeans and a hoodie, his hair curly and laying on his forehead. 

Seonghwa walks up to the counter, talking casually with the woman working that day, she frowns, shaking her head, but then pointing in the general direction of exactly where San and his friends were sitting, urging San to turn around immediately before Seonghwa saw him looking. 

“He looks good dressed so casually.” Wooyoung mutters through a muffin. 

“Oh my fucking god, Wooyoung dont talk with your mouth full Jesus Christ.” Yeosang groans, flicking Wooyoung on the forehead. 

Wooyoung opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off by another voice, deep and smooth like honey. 

“Excuse me?” They all look to the end of the table, Seonghwa standing there with his hands held behind his back. 

“Oh! Seonghwa, Hey!” San pipes, acting as if he was just now learning the older was there. 

“H-hey, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I came in to find you but they said you weren’t working, but just my luck, you were here eating.” Seonghwa rambles, San chuckling at how shy the older has become. 

“Ah yeah, today is my off day, is everything alright?” San asks with a smile, the others just sitting and watching in awe as San and the older man talk. 

“Um- yeah everything is fine, I just kind of wanted to ask this in person instead over text.” Seonghwa mumbles, avoiding eye contact at any and every cost. 

“Oh yeah, um, come on let's go somewhere a bit more private, these idiots can wait a moment.” San says, standing and leading Seonghwa to the complete other side of the shop, where no customers were sitting. 

“Whats going on?” San asks, leaning against a wall, crossing his arms. 

Seonghwa stares at San for a moment, before snapping back into reality, “Fuck- okay um. Would you let me take you on a date?” He asks, looking deep into Sans eyes. 

“I- what? You, Park Seonghwa, want to take me, Choi San, on a date? You’re like. 6 years older than me are you okay with going on a date with a 20 year old?” San asks, rambling on. 

“I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go to San, I’m serious.” Seonghwa says in reply, grabbing Sans hands and smiling. 

“I- yeah of course, I would love to.” San says, smiling in return. 

“Great! Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8, how does that sound?” Seonghwa says beaming. 

“I- yeah that sounds great, How should I dress?” San asks. 

“Professionally.” The older replies. 

San nods happily. “Can do, See you at 8 then?” he asks, Seonghwa nods, before placing a soft kiss on Sans cheeks, giggling like a small school girl, and rushing out of the coffee shop. 

San looks to the side, to see Hongjoong staring at him with wide eyes through the pastry display. 

San shrugs, before walking back to his table. 

“Soooo, what was that all about?” Yunho asks, wiggling his eyebrows at San. 

“He asked me out on a date tonight, Its a 8, and it is currently 5:30, so I need to head home and get ready.” San says, grabbing his jacket and other belongings. 

“Woah- He, Park Seonghwa, 26 year old millionaire, asked you, Choi San, 20 year old broke college student, on a DATE?” Wooyoung asks, getting out of the seat following behind San. 

“Yes, he did.” San says smiling. Sure, he was keeping cool in front of his friends, on the inside he was screaming like a 12 year old. 

San and Wooyoung rush back to their dorm, San booking it for the shower. 

He showers in record time, and runs into his room to find clothes to wear.

“San oh my god it's not that deep.” Wooyoung sighs, scrolling through his phone on his bed. 

“Yes Woo, It is that deep, he told me to dress professionally, so that's what I’m going to do. This is the CEO of a fucking company Woo, He’s very well known across all of Korea, and I am going on a fucking date with him, I need to look like I am more respectable than a horny college student.” He snaps, fixing the 5th tie he has tried on tonight. 

“Well you might want to hurry dream boy, it's 7:50.” Wooyoung proclaims, sending San speeding around.

After fixing his hair for the nth time, and checking to make sure his outfit was perfect, there was a knock at the door. 

Wooyoung answers it, a smiling Seonghwa standing in the doorway. 

“Hey! Lover boy! Your date is here!” Wooyoung yells, Seonghwa laughing softly. 

San rushes from his bedroom, stopping in his tracks when he sees Seonghwa. He looked exactly like he had when they first met, dark suit, hugging tightly in all the right places, urging San to shake his head from the not-so-pure thoughts tainting his mind. 

His blonde hair was slicked back off of his forehead, San loved his hair like that, he looked so much older than he was. 

“H-hey.” San mutters, stepping closer to the door. 

“Hey there, You ready?” Seonghwa asks, not so subtly looking the younger up and down, smiling. 

“I think I’m going to throw up, can you guys not eye fuck each other in front of me?” Wooyoung says, getting a harsh kick in the shin by one San. 

“You and Yeo do it all the time, don’t say shit.” He snaps, looking back to Seonghwa with an apologetic smile, before grabbing his jacket and keys, and walking out the door, closing it behind him, ignoring his roommate screaming a line of very inappropriate things. 

“Sorry about him, he’s always like that.” San says as he and Seonghwa walk to where the older man had parked his car. 

They approach the car, Sans jaw dropping. 

“Holy fuck-” San mutters, taking in the sight of the vehicle infront of him. 

Seonghwa simply laughs, opening the passenger door for San, who smiles and bows smally and gets in. 

Seonghwa rounds the front of the car, getting in and starting the engine, and pulling away from the dingy college dorm building. 

The drive was silent, music playing over the radio softly. 

That is until a song from Kpop girl group Twice comes on, Seonghwa practically screaming the lyrics as the song plays. 

San simply just stares at the older in awe. He was truly adorable. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Seonghwa asks, looks at the younger with a dark glint in his eyes. 

“You just act really cute and funny.” San replies, looking back out the front of the car. 

Seonghwa smiles. The ringing of a phone though breaks his smile. “Shit-” 

“Hello?” He answers, voice deep and professional. 

“Fuck-yeah I’ll be there in five, but I have plans tonight so I wont stay long.” Seonghwa says, putting his phone down and looking to San. 

“I’m really sorry, We have to stop by the office before we go eat, they said a deal we have been waiting on for weeks has finally come through and I need to sign it as soon as I'm able to before the other side backs down and we lose it.” Seonghwa rambles off. 

San smiles, reaching a hand over to rest on the others thigh, “Seonghwa, it’s fine, I think it’d be pretty sexy to see you go full business man.” 

Seonghwa blushed at the remark, weaving in and out of traffic, pulling into the park of the very large office building he owned. 

He and San get out, walking in the doors and b-lining it for the elevator. 

They make it to the top most floor, where Seonghwas office is, Seonghwa looking to the woman who sits at her desk, who stands and bows when her eyes catch Seonghwa, “Mrs.Yang, call Mingi and Jongho to my office, immediately and tell them to bring the papers, and tell them to fucking hurry.” he demands, voice dark and demanding. 

The woman mutters a small, “Yes Sir.” before clicking buttons on her phone. Seonghwa opens the door to his office, San walking past him with a small bow. 

“Make yourself at home dear, It may be a few minutes.” Seonghwa sighs, throwing himself into the large chair behind his desk. 

The office was large, one side holding a desk and a few chairs, the other side inhabiting a couch, bookshelf and a vast window peering over the bustling streets of Seoul. 

The door bursts open, causing San to let out a small scream in his seat on the couch. 

“Hwa we are really sorry, We didn’t know they would send in their agreement today of all days.” a tall man, sporting dark brown hair says. 

Seonghwa waves his hand, asking for the papers. 

“It's alright Mingi, luckily I already picked him up, so we can go straight to the restaurant when this shit is over.” Seonghwa says, flipping through the papers. 

“You already- Oh fuck, We did not see you there.” the man San assumed was Jongho says as he looked in Sans direction. 

San stands and walks holding out a hand to the other two men, “It is nice to meet you, I am Choi-” 

“San, yeah, Seonghwa hyung talks about you all the time.” Jongho finishes for San, grabbing his hand with a firm grip. 

“You look really young, Seonghwa-hyung never told us your age.” Mingi says, shaking his hand as well. 

San looks to Seonghwa, who smiles with a nod, as if giving San permission to state his age, “I'm 20.” He replies, the others jaws dropping comically. 

“Wow Hyung, didn’t take you for a guy to date so young,” Mingi laughs, “Is this the one you’ve been sending money to- FUCK Ow!” He got cut off by something hitting him in the arm harshly, it was Seonghwas fist. 

San looks up at the older, “Y-you?” San asks, is that why he was getting the unforeseen bonuses? The random letters in the mail? 

“I will explain that at dinner,” Seonghwa says, looking back to his two workers, “Here, it's all signed, send it in immediately.” He growls. 

They both nod, rushing out of the office. 

“Ready?” Seonghwa asks, looking at a flushed and confused San, who simply nods. 

They walk in silence to the car, driving off to where the restaurant was. 

“You? It's you who has been making me get bonuses at work? And those letters in the mail?” San asks, ignoring the fact Seonghwa said they would discuss it over dinner. 

Seonghwa sighs, nodding, “After looking through your paperwork I realized you were obviously struggling, with your tuition, bills, all of it. I wanted to help, but I didn’t want you knowing it was me.” 

San sighs, “I- Thank you, But those checks, all of them, I never used. I didn’t know where it was from, even though they were signed out to me, I thought it was a joke.”

Seonghwa laughs shyly, “Please, use them, I want you too, for food, bills, clothes, anything you want.” 

San simply nods, smiling shallowly. 

They arrive at the restaurant and go in. 

It went smoothly, they ate, laughed and just had fun. It was great. San didn’t think a date, where he was wearing a nice suit and with a fucking millionare, would be like this. So casually laid back and just, nice. 

\-----------------

It had been weeks since the date, San and Seonghwa had made their relationship official, and Seonghwa stopped making the checks he would send to San anonymous. 

Despite San telling him he didn’t have to, Seonghwa insisted, and kept sending them. 

“Wooyoung! I'm leaving, I'm going to go visit Seonghwa at the office, I will see you later.” San yells, slipping on a jacket, hearing a mumble of acknowledgement before he steps out of the dorm, running to the bus stop. 

When he arrived, he showed the man at the front his key card. Yes, He got a key card, It wasn’t a gift from Seonghwa, more so from Mingi and Jongho as to say, “Come visit this man, he's a bitch when he’s mad at us.” 

Seonghwa didn’t know he was coming. 

He boards the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor. 

People in the elevator were confused on why a young boy, in ripped jeans and a hoodie, was going to go to where the CEO worked. 

He stepped off the elevator as the doors opened. “Hello, Mrs.Yang, Is Mr.Park in his office?” San asked, smiling at the lady. 

“Yes he is, but I warn you, he’s kind of upset right now, he just got out of a difficult meeting.” She replies, San smiles with a nod, walking up to the door of his boyfriend's office, knocking lightly. 

A deep, and borderline angry sounding “Come in!” Is yelled from the other side, San opening the door. 

“S-san, baby what are you doing here? How did you get in?” Seonghwa asks, standing from his desk and rounding it to walk up and hug the younger. 

“Mingi and Jongho gave me a keycard last time I came in with you, So I could surprise you.” San smiles, taking in the lovely scent of Seonghwa’s cologne as he hugged the older. 

“I- I would yell at them but I’m happy you're here.” Seonghwa mumbles, removing himself from San. 

San laughs, running his fingers through Seonghwas hair, “When do you get off baby?” 

Seonghwa thinks for a moment, then sighs, “Not until around 9 or 10, I’ve got alot of paperwork to do.”

San smiles, “Great, lets go to the bar after you get off, You’re really stressed from work, Im really stressed from classes, It will be a fun time to just cool down, drink and get our minds off our troubles.” 

Seonghwa smiles in return, “That sounds great baby, do you want me to come pick you up? Or would you rather take a taxi?” 

San giggles, “A taxi, thats much safer, since we will be drinking.” 

“Alright, We can meet at, say Aurora at 10:30?” Seonghwa asks, his eyes full of light. 

San nods, his smile wide, dimples showing deeply on each cheek. 

“Alright well, I guess I’ll see you then baby, text me when you get home okay?” Seonghwa says smiling. 

San heads back home, and decided to take a nap before his long night at the bar with Seonghwa. 

At around 9:45 San is awoken by his alarm blaring from his bedside table. 

He groggily get out of bed and trudges into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing into a new outfit that none other than Seonghwa had bought for him. 

It was designer clothes at that. San felt so out of place wearing it, this outfit alone probably cost more than everything in his closet put together. 

He checks the time, seeing that it was already 10:15. Shit he had to leave now. 

San rushes from his apartment and runs into the street, waving his arm like a maniac hoping a taxi driver will see him. 

Luckily he didnt have to wait long and he was on his way to the club. 

He arrives within only minutes to spare, getting out of the taxi after paying, smiling when he sees his lovely boyfriend standing by the entrance. 

Seonghwa was always stunning, but with the faint moonlight and mulitude of neon lights shining on him, he looked ethereal. 

“Seonghwa!” He yelps as he bounced over to the older. 

“Hey baby.” Seonghwa smiles, placing a chaste kiss on Sans lips, before leading the way into the club. 

The loud music pulses through the floor, multitudes of lights flash around the area. 

They find a table in the far back corner, San sitting while Seonghwa went to grab their first of many rounds of drinks. 

Seonghwa returns shortly, two drinks in hand. 

“Thank you baby.” San smiles, sipping his fruity drink, sighing heavily at the warmth that washed down his throat. 

The two men sit and talk about their days and how things are going. San is downing drink after drink, while Seonghwa is still nursing his second. 

San’s hands begin wandering all over Seonghwas body, “Babbbyyyy, I want another drinkkk.” San slurs, hands resting uncomfortably close to Seonghwas crotch. 

“Sannie, baby, you have had 5 drinks, I think its time to draw a line.” Seonghwa smiles, patting San on the head.

San huffs, pouting in hopes it would make Seonghwa cave. 

Seonghwa in turn places a soft kiss on Sans puckered, pouting lips, making the younger giggle happily. 

“It kind of late baby, how about we head back to my apartment to crash hm?” Seonghwa asks, smiling softly at his drunken lover. 

San nods, Seonghwa grabbing Sans hand and leading him out of the bar. 

They catch a taxi and within minutes, have arrived at Seonghwas apartment. 

Seonghwa unlocks the door, letting San stumble in behind him. 

For being the CEO of a major company, Seonghwa’s apartment was quite miniscule. It’s not huge or flashy, but its home, and its comfortable for the man to live. 

San turns to his boyfriend, slamming his lips onto the others, causing Seonghwa to stumble back into the door. 

They way San kissed Seonghwa was full of lustful hunger. Hands wandering every inch of Seonghwas upperbody, hips grinding desperately onto his own. 

Sure they had slept together, plenty of times, but Seonghwa did’nt want to make it seem like he was taking advantage of his drunken boyfriend. 

“Sannie,” Seonghwa tries speaking inbetween the kisses San was urgently taking from him. 

Seonghwa realized he wouldn’t be able to get a word out if he stayed in the position he was in, so with all his might, he manages to turn the tables, San now pinned to the wall, his previously wandering hands now pinned above his head. 

“Mmmh, Hwa, Hwa please.” San whimpers, attempting to grind his hips up onto the others. 

“Sannie, youre drunk off your ass, youre in no condition for sex.” Seonghwa mutters, pulling his hips away from the other while glaring into his eyes. 

“Oh, You don’t think I can take your cock? Maybe I should fuck you then.” San giggles, smiling stupidly at his boyfriend, whose eyes flashed a dark red. 

“Is that it? You dont want to fuck me while Im drunk so you would rather me fuck you?” San smirks, Seonghwa, having had enough of Sans teasing, pushes his knee into the opening between Sans thighs, pressing harshly into Sans crotch.

“Ah-” San yelps, his tough facade from moments earlier having evaporated. 

“Oh babyboy, don’t give me that shit, Youre a little slut for my cock, you couldn’t fuck me if you tried, all you are is just a little cockslut who wants to be a brat.” Seonghwa growls, pressing his knee into San already hard cock, harder. 

“C-check your texts Hyung, Please.” San whimpers, trying his hardest to grind down onto Seongwhas knee. 

Seonghwa looks confused as he holds Sans hands still above his head and grabs his phone with the other. 

Sure enough he had a text message from San, in which he assumed he had sent when, or before they began drinking, that said “ _ I am currently, not drunk, but if I want to fuck you, please for the love of god fuck me, I know you wont do it unless you get consent and being drunk means, no consent, but this is my consent, pre-alcohol. Please, fuck the shit out of me.”  _

Seonghwa growls under his breath, San knew this was going to end up happening. 

But Seonghwa wasted zero time in dragging San down the hallway, throwing him onto the bed. 

“Oh baby, are you gonna ride me?” San giggles, placing his hands behind his head. 

“In your fucking dreams.” Seonghwa growls, crawling onto the bed and practically ripping the clothes off of the other. 

“You like being a brat hm?” Seonghwa asks, placing messy, open mouthed kisses all over the bare expanse of his boyfriends chest. 

“Im- Im not a brat.” San whimpers, squirming under the other man. 

“Oh I think you are.” Seonghwa chuckles, now kissing along the others thighs, ignoring the one place San wanted him to kiss the most. 

“Nngh, Hwa please.” San whines, bucking his hips up, only earning a harsh bite to the inside of this thigh, causing him to yelp. 

“Be fucking paitent.” Seonghwa says, rubbing his hands softly along the others thighs. 

He rises from the bed, reaching into his side table and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom, only for a hand to clasp around his wrist. 

“No condom tonight, I want you to fill me up.” San whimpers. Seonghwa did all he could to not scream at the way his boyfriend was acting today. 

Seonghwa tosses the lube beside the other, as he undresses, looking San dead in the eye. 

“Prep yourself babyboy.” He mutters. 

San moved as quick as light, moving onto his knees, popping open the cap of the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, reaching around and pushing two fingers in with no hesitation, wincing slightly at the sudden streach. 

San buries his face into the bed as he opens himself up, whimpering and moaning softly. Seonghwa sits infront of the other, pulling his head up and smiling, San taking the hint and beginning to lick and kiss at Seonghwas cock. 

“Fuck baby, you are always so good at sucking me off.” Seonghwa groans, enjoying the feeling of Sans warm mouth wrapping around him. 

Seonghwa pulls Sans mouth off of him, “Lay down baby.” He whispers, San removing his hand from behind him and moving back into his previous laying position. 

Grabbing the lube, Seonghwa pours some onto his hand, rubbing it generously over his dick, then rubbing the excess onto Sans pretty pink hole. 

With no second questions, Seonghwa pushes himself to the hilt into San, the younger boy practically screaming. 

“Hngh, Hwa, you feel so g-good.” San moans, back arching off of the bed. 

Seonghwa, groaning silently, lifts the youngers legs, bending the other in half as he ruts into the other messily. 

“Such a little whore for my cock hm? You thought you could fuck me hm? Look at you now, whimpering and moaning on  _ my _ cock, pitiful.” Seonghwa mutters through clenched teeth. 

“H-hwa I’m close, ‘M gonna come, please can I cum.” San whines. 

“Hold it baby, just hold it, wait for me baby.” Seonghwa coos, picking up his already animalistic pace. 

San, in attempts to make his lover come faster, clenches himself around the others cock, both men moaning at the feeling it gave. 

“Cum for me babyboy.” Seonghwa groans with a final thrust, milking himself as his boyfriend screams, painting his stomach a pretty white. 

San lays, shaking as he came down from his high. 

“Look at you baby, cumming untouched.” Seonghwa coos, placing a soft hand on the others face. 

“Is Hwa proud of Sannie?” San asks with a goofy, fucked out smile. 

Seonghwa nods with a bright smile on his face. 

Seonghwa pulls himself out of the other, rushing off into the bathroom and running a warm bath. 

“Come on baby, lets get you washed up hm?” Seonghwa asks, lifting his boyfriend from the bed and carrying him into the bath room. 

“I want Hwa to fuck Sannie against the wall.” San murmurs as Seonghwa lowers him into the bath. 

“Maybe in the morning baby, we need to wash up and get some sleep.” Seonghwa replies softly, climbing into the tub with the other. 

“I love you Hwa.” San whispers, leaning back against the older. 

“I love you too Sannie.” Seonghwa replies with a kiss to the others head. 


End file.
